


Burning

by rainstormcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormcolors/pseuds/rainstormcolors
Summary: A small poem of grief.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection





	Burning

Though he wasn’t really your friend.

Though the people who were his friends hadn’t stopped it from happening.

You regret trusting him.

You regret the chess game with Gozaburo.

You regret everything you’ve ever done.

You haven’t let yourself cry since you were thirteen years old. You’ve slipped up once or twice or maybe three times and you hate it but you manage to not slip up now.

This thing burns inside your capillaries, inside your sinuses, inside your snow-covered heart.

You don’t remember your mother.

You don’t remember your father very well, your biological one.

The glass of those memories is too fogged but it doesn’t really bother you.

And neither of your parents would ever know the real you.

But you don’t know the real you either.

You remember Mokuba liked playing chess with you. But the game burns like a blistering coal now.

And you wonder if Duel Monsters will burn like a blistering coal now.

Though he wasn’t really your friend.

Though he was never going to stay. Though he was always meant for someplace else.

And you regret every choice you’ve ever made.

You regret everything you are.

And you imagine yourself crashing through glass and falling through sky sometimes.

You remember Gozaburo but you don’t want to remember Gozaburo.

You remember how you used to wonder how Gozaburo would respond if he found your dead body inside your bedroom.

You don’t want to remember what happened after Gozaburo died.

You don’t want to remember anything.

Nothing submerges into you properly.

You hate this ruin of emotional failure.

You’re a failure.

You can’t remember what the last thing he said to you was.

And he wasn’t really your friend.

You tell yourself you weren’t really friends.

You hate that you let yourself believe you were friends.

You hate that you let yourself believe in anything at all.

The artificial light from the orphanage ceiling couldn’t reach your heart and you moved the pieces on the chess board by yourself in the corner of the room alone, until Mokuba came over to ask you to teach him how to play.

Atem’s eyes sparkled with life as he stood across from you on the dueling field as holograms flared like comets between you.

The games burn like blistering coals. The games burn with light.


End file.
